herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ilsa Faust
Ilsa Faust is an anti-hero turned one of the five main protagonists of the American action spy film Mission: Impossible ''film series. She is portrayed by Rebecca Fergusson. Biography Early life Little is known about Ilsa Faust's early life other than being born in October 19, 1983, in England. At some point, she joined the Secret Intelligence Service, also known as MI6, and became a highly trained operative in the field. During her career as an MI6 operative, Ilsa's supervisor was Chief Attlee. Joining The Syndicate At some point before 2015, she left MI6 and joined The Syndicate, a former proposed British project consisted of former government agents from around the world recruited for missions before Solomon Lane, a rogue MI6 agent, turned it into an international terrorist organization. History Rogue Nation Meeting Ethan Hunt Ilsa was summoned to question the captured IMF agent Ethan Hunt. She prepared medicines, removed her shoes and calmly observes Ethan. Janik Vinter and his men came in and Janik beat up Ethan. Ethan mentioned he knows who Janik is and he prepared to brutally torture Ethan with various butcher tools. Ilsa distracted Janik long enough for Ethan to knock him out with a kick. Ilsa threw him the keys of the cuffs, but the other men saw it and attacked her. Ilsa defeated two, but the third overwhelmed her and started to beat her into submission. Ethan managed to break free and took him out. In the ensuing melee, Ethan and Ilsa fought the guards. Ilsa disarmed one, but was knocked down before she could use the gun. Using teamwork, Ethan and Ilsa managed to kill all the guards and fled the scene before reinforcements arrived. Ilsa told him to run and then faked to Janik that Ethan had killed the guards and she had tried to stop him. Assassination at the Opera Six months later, Ilsa went to the opera to assassinate the Austrian Chancellor. Infiltrating the backstage, she hid in the decoration pieces high above the stage with a sniper rifle. Ilsa waited for a high note during a song so her shot would be masked. However, before she could shoot, Ethan shot the Chancellor in the shoulder which made her shot miss. Realizing Ethan had foiled her attempt, she tried to shoot him. However, as she shot at him, Richter, another operative of the Syndicate, tried to shoot her. The operative was engaged in hand to hand combat with Benji. Ilsa shot the operative, but Benji put on the lights which revealed her position. Ilsa dropped her rifle and tried to escape the building, but it got locked down by the police. Ethan offered her a way out and the two went to the rooftop. With a rope, they left the roof and saw the Chancellor getting killed as his car was blown up. Ilsa, Ethan and Benji escaped by car. Ilsa told them they had to let her go but Ethan searched her for weapons, took her eye shades and questioned her. Ilsa told him her name and that she was ordered to kill the Chancellor to make up for letting him escape. They were chased by The Syndicate agents and Ilsa convinced them to let her escape the car. Ilsa was brought to Solomon. Ilsa was pushed by a henchman and she jumped on the men and pinned him down before taking his gun. Solomon mentioned he questioned her as Ethan had escaped her now two times and she had failed at the opera. Ilsa threw him the gun and told him to trust or kill her, but he should do it himself instead of his assassin. Solomon shot the henchmen and asked her how she would find him. Ilsa mentioned Ethan would come to her as she had information about Morocco in a chip hidden in her eye shades. Stealing the ledger Leaving traces behind for Benji and Ethan, she stayed at a house in Morocco where she trained to stay underwater. She explained to them Solomon was former British intelligence and that the Syndicate had been created by them. Solomon had a ledger with information about the Syndicate which was stolen by a agent hoping to blackmail him. The agent died during questioning and the ledger could only be retrieved in a secure server beneath a power plant by changing access control profile stored in an underwater turbine tank. Ilsa had been send by Solomon to do this. The three designed a plan to steal the ledger in which Ethan will go underwater without oxygen tanks to avoid detection and change the security profile so Benji can access the server room and steal the ledger. They succeed but Ethan is unable to open the tunnel to get out. Ilsa followed him and saves him just when he passes out by lack of oxygen. She opens the tunnel and drags Ethan to safety. Using a defibrillator, she saves his life. Benji comes in with the ledger and mentions he misjudged her. Ilsa shocked Benji and escaped with the ledger. The Syndicate agents wait for her to escort her with motorcycles. She knocked them over with her motorcycle and flees. During the chase Ethan follows her and takes out the Syndicate agents. Ilsa stopped and suddenly stepped in front of Ethan to make him crash to avoid running her over. She then escaped with the ledger. After that, she heads back to London and has a meeting with MI6 Chief Attlee and she handed him the ledger. However, he said that it might be false and she should keep working with Salomon to find more evidence. Attlee blames her for compromising her position while saving Hunt and that the next time she should kill him. Ilsa refused, but he threatened her that only few people know of her being undercover and that she has to obey him. Ilsa met with Solomon and handed him the ledger. Calling him a terrorist, he explained to her that the Syndicate will be able to take out threats with surgical precision and make the world a better place. The ledger turned out to be empty and Solomon orders her to take the ledger from Hunt and his team. Stopping Solomon Lane Meeting with Ethan, he revealed that the disc was real and he wanted to allow her to free herself from Solomon. They realize that Attlee has erased her version. Ilsa proposed Ethan with three options. Go to the CIA, let her go with the disk to Solomon or be with her and leave the spy life. Ethan realized she was going to deliver him a message. Ilsa warned him she cannot save his life again and then activates her phone and jams their communication. Benji gets abducted and she flees the scene. Solomon used Benji as leverage to force Ethan to activate the ledger. This will allow the Syndicate to access untraceable funds to keep them operational for decades. Ilsa gets sent by Solomon to trade Benji for the retrieval of the disk and a bomb is strapped to Benji's chest. Ilsa explained to Ethan that she will kill him and Benji after the trade or Solomon will blow them up. Ethan revealed the disk is destroyed and he memorized the bank accounts. Solomon is forced to disarm the bomb and orders his men to kill Ilsa and capture Ethan. The two took out multiple Syndicate agents but end up separated and out of bullets. Ilsa got pursued by Janik Vinter. She tried to do a sneak attack, but it failed and the two ended up in a knife fight. Both of them take slashing wounds, but Ilsa was able to climb on top of him and impale his chest, killing him. Ethan ended up capturing Solomon. Ilsa and Ethan shared a moment and Ilsa left after telling him that he knows how to find her. Mission: Impossible - Fallout Meeting Ethan once again Ilsa saved Ethan when he was in ensuing fight with a decoy John Lark, by shooting him on his chest. When Ethan asked why Ilsa was there when he couldn’t contact her, she claimed that she couldn’t tell him and Ilsa warned Ethan about the possibility of being assassinated should he insisted on meeting White Widow as John Lark, because some paid assassins and contract killers are hired to kill “John Lark”. She helped Ethan to escort White Widow out from the Grand Palais, and escaped afterwards. Capturing Lane Following this, Ilsa tracked an armored convoy transporting Solomon Lane to an unknown location, and eventually followed Ethan and his team who successfully captured Lane with their own agenda. She appeared to try to kill Lane with unknown purpose, which she failed. Later she finally met Ethan, and revealed her purpose: she had to kill Lane as an order from MI6, for her to regain her nationality and trust from her government. The main agenda for her was to protect “John Lark” for him to save Lane and kill Lane after “John Lark” saved Lane, but she couldn’t do it because she wanted to save Ethan. She asked Ethan to reveal Lane’s whereabouts, because she needed to do her job. In the end, it was actually a plan to capture the real John Lark, which is Walker. Ilsa followed the team and helped them in the ensuing fight against The Apostles who disguised themselves as CIA agents. While Ethan and his team finally let Lane and Walker escaped, it was actually a plan to let them go and learn what their plan is. While talking about the plan, Luther explained to her that she is one of the two women Ethan cared so much about; the other one is Julia, Ethan’s ex-wife. Luther asked her to walk away, but instead she comes with Ethan to help him whenever he needs, and officially joining Ethan’s team. Stopping Walker and Lane They followed Lane to Kashmir, where they discovered that Lane’s agenda was to radiate the Nubra River with nuclear exposure, in which the river was the world’s natural irrigation system, in order to starve 1/3 of world’s population, following Lark/Walker’s manifesto. There, Ilsa finally met Julia. She was then helping the team to find and defuse the bombs. She went to find the other bomb with Benji, while Luther was trying to defuse the bomb as Julia finally came to help him. While trying to look for the other bomb in medical camp, Ilsa realized that they were looking in the wrong place. She then saw Lane on a house near the village, and followed him, to find another bomb. Before she could inform Benji, Lane made her unconscious, and tied her up in a chair. Soon after, Benji followed her to the house, only to be ambushed and overpowered by Lane and almost got hanged to death. Unwilling to let Benji die, Ilsa broke free of her captivity and fought Lane with all she got with a little help of the hanged Benji, until she finally managed to overpower Lane with her agility, and strangled him with the rope Lane used to tie her up, and made him unconscious before saving Benji and tied him up. Benji and Ilsa then tried to defuse the bomb in their possession as Lane tried to taunt them. In the end, the team finally managed to stop Lane once again, and saving the world. After capturing Lane and turned him to MI6, Ilsa’s freedom was finally achieved. She appeared to embrace Ethan, and it is possible that she finally joins the IMF with Ethan. Personality Ilsa is a disciplined and strong-willed woman. Bound by a moral code and sense of duty, she goes in deep cover to take down The Syndicate. When Ethan is about to be killed, she risks her life and blows her cover to help him escape. During the events, she constantly seems to struggle between her loyalty towards MI6, her desire to do the right thing, her feelings for Ethan and preserving her cover for The Syndicate. She saves Ethan's life multiple times, but has no problems manipulating or betraying him to fulfill her mission for MI6 and the Syndicate. Saving his life and, using subtle manipulation, she keeps Ethan off balance and uses his feelings for her to deceive him and make him do what she wants. This went as far as that she forced him to lose control of his motorcycle and crash to avoid running her over. During the opera, she even tried to kill him when he foiled her assassination attempt. At a certain point, she was touched by him trying to help her and she even offered him to leave the intelligence world behind and move on together. Ilsa also is a very courageous woman and shows it several times, especially when she encourages Lane to kill her. That implies that Ilsa is either not afraid of death or she knew he would not kill her. Abilities Ilsa is a highly trained operative in the field. As a skilled assassin, she is trained in the use of firearms, ranging from guns to sniper rifles. Ilsa is a exceptional swimmer and can hold her breath for minutes while swimming. Ilsa is also a proficient driver and was able to stay ahead of Ethan and Syndicate agents in a motorcycle chase. Always preparing for the worst, Ilsa has deep tactical awareness and constantly positions herself at dominant angles and utilize near (improvised) weapons. While preparing to fight in the torture chamber, she already removed her shoes and unbuttoned her blouse to avoid hindrance. Her tactical savvy is further shown by her choice of clothing, wearing a dress with a deep split which allows her to infiltrate the opera, while still being able to climb, fight and run without any difficulty. She was also carrying hidden knives while wearing the dress. Fighting Style Ilsa uses a unique fighting style relying on her feline agility and the use of momentum. During in combat, Ilsa moves graceful yet ruthless, moving in fast, she uses big powerful movements to build up momentum to cause maximum effect. Her signature move consists of leaping or climbing onto her opponent and wrapping her legs around their head, shoulders or waist. She then twists her body and uses the momentum to knock them off balance and flick them to the floor. She was also able to kill a terrorist by wrapping her thighs around his neck and snap his neck. Gallery 044-11.jpg|Ilsa's smile. 080-5.jpg|Ilsa tells Ethan to make a run for it. 171-2.jpg|Ilsa explains to Ethan that they are after the same guy. 215-1.jpg|Ilsa reveals the mastermind's name to Benji and Ethan. Ilsa Faust headscissor.jpg|Ilsa uses her thighs to kill a man. 635737857989699879-XXX-MI5-02058RC-MOV-DCB-74806654.JPG|Ilsa emerging from the pool. Rebecca_ferguson_in_mission_impossible_fallout-1080x1920.jpg|Ilsa's ''Fallout poster. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Genius Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Love Rivals Category:Strategists Category:Archenemy Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Defectors Category:Neutral Good Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Master Orator Category:Damsels Category:Seductress Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Falsely Accused